NEJI
by Takari-san
Summary: NejiTen (Neji x TenTen) What happens when acrostic poems from when you were 6 years old get into the hands of a rather conceited genin by the name of Hyuuga Neji? Tsk. Tsk. Poor TenTen...


**NEJI**

Pairing: Neji x TenTen

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful series, Naruto. ;;

A/N: o anyway, the one TenTen is describing in the poem is Neji, before his father died Yes, the same Neji who said Hinata was cute. The poem might sound stupid but it is a 6 year old making it… bear with me I think I have 6 year old intelligence myself XD.

"Okay children, go on with your activity…" the instructed had said as she observed the female students scurry on and about, giggling with each other as they had pointed their papers to their best friends.

It was a class in which all female ninja-in-trainings were in. They would relax, sometimes arrange flowers or catch butterflies. It didn't take a genius to know that 6 year old TenTen had abhorred the class. She preferred running outside with the boys, training with kunai and chakra. She was often called a tomboy but she didn't really care.

Today they were asked to make an acrostic poem of the one in the village they most admired, she found the idea stupid but she knew she HAD to do it. She turned around and observed a couple of girls, they were a year younger than her judging by their height and they both wrote something that looked suspiciously like "SASUKE". She knew that boy, he was a year younger than her but from what she heard, he was an excellent student and was top of his class.

She shifted her gaze back to the blank paper.

_Who__ could she write about?_

She stared blankly at the sheet, then to her pen (Oo;; err… what do they use? Pens…? Brushes…? I have no idea! ).

_Who, in her 6 years of life, did she admire the most?_

She didn't know who… She could write about her parents, but she barely saw them because of all the missions they had to go to. They were both ANBU members. She then thought about her sensei, Iruka-sensei, but shuddered at the thought. He was nice and everything… but he was just a bit TOO odd for her.

The six year old rummaged her mind, not wanting herself to be unable to pass the activity. She hated this class, yes, but surely she didn't want to fail it. She wants school to be over with so she can be a full-fledged ninja and achieve her dream of being as good as Tsunade-sama actually.

'What about Lee?' she thought of one of her best friends, he had thick eyebrows and unruly jet black hair that shined often. She liked Lee. Of course she did, but when she first met him, there was nothing to admire about him. He had been unable to use genjutsu and ninjutsu, he was also always teased by the other students. The only thing you could be impressed with him at first sight is the obvious determination in his eyes.

She immediately took off that choice. Her mind then wandered of to her other best friend, he was kind and gentle, and he was a genius as well. Yes, that's it! She would write about her other best friend… Yes… HIM.

Hyuuga Neji

**N**ice and kind

**E**xcellent in everything

**J**enius… I mean GENIUS

**I **love him!

And so it was, written in her childish writing which looked nearly like doodles, the huge letters NEJI and the words she used to describe him. She took out crayons and began to color it randomly. Needless to say, it ended up very colorful but messy.

Proud of her work, the six year old submitted it to her teacher, a huge grin on her face.

13 year old Hyuuga Neji smirked as he held a old and folded piece of paper. He sat on top of a trunk in which TenTen placed her belongings as she did ask him to help out with some cleaning along with Lee. Lee, was out in the kitchen getting some tea from TenTen's mother while TenTen was buried in trying to arrange old school books.

She turned around to face him, a scowl on her face, "What the hell are you smirking about Hyuuga Neji?! Just because these books won't behave, you have no right to laugh like that!"

Neji had not said anything, but once again stared at the piece of paper.

"Hey! Are you listening Neji? Just because you're a genius doesn't mean…" she paused from what she was saying, seeing the folded piece of paper in Neji's hands, which he was reading once more just to be sure. She paled, knowing that paper pretty well…

She had run to his side and snatched the paper away, face red and hot, "T-This is nothing… I wrote this when I was six, don't you dare say anything about it…" she stuttered as she gripped the piece of paper tightly.

"Ah…" Neji shrugged, but a smirk evident in his face.

TenTen blushed even more, "H-Hey! Grr…" she had said as she pulled out a marker from one of her old school things in anger. She then lay the paper on the desk. She then began to write frantically, and then showed him, now in neater cursive writing what had become of the paper.

**N**EVER SENSITIVE

**E**ver so ARROGANT

**J**ERK JERK JERK!

He was highly amused at the changes, the last one though, he missed due to the fact that her writing was so HUGE that it didn't manage to fit anymore. She must've written it on the back or something. He had a pretty good idea of what it was anyway.

She had pouted and turned away from the white-eyed boy, "When I described you then, you weren't a jerk and you and I were just kids so just LAY OFF!"

"Whatever…" Neji said hiding the amused tone in his voice.

She then sat on the floor and once again tried to make the books "behave".

Neji watched for a moment, then went near the table in which she banged the paper onto. He picked it up and looked at the back amused, indeed it was what he had expected…

Just then the door opened, and Neji dropped the paper back on the desk.

"Here's the tea… I'll put in on the table." Lee said as he entered the room immediately going to the desk as Neji backed away from the hyper bowlcut.

TenTen was still busy with the books but said, "Thanks Lee… you go on and do that…"

Just then Lee paused and picked up a piece of paper with a curious look, "What's this? 'I still love him'? I don't get it…"

Neji had smirked and watched as a TenTen rose from fixing the books alarmed, "LEE!" she screeched as she dived on the poor oblivious boy, "DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

"Eh…?" a confused Lee said as TenTen jumped on him and snatched the paper away like a madman, in this case, a madWOMAN. Lee fell unconscious on the floor, having no idea what he just did.

TenTen then pointed at Neji, her face in a bright hue of crimson, hugging the paper close to her. "T-That was… not… not… nothing!"

Neji smirked then said sarcastically, "Sure…"

TenTen turned away then felt a hand on her shoulders and to her surprise - Neji was behind her. He then whispered in a rather arrogant tone, "It's nothing to be ashamed of anyway…"

**::Owari – The End::**

A/N: That was totally pointless one hour drabble I kinda noticed that now… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the pointless thing I created, some way, somehow and I hope I didn't twist their personalities too much, because I never NEVER meant to do that ;; R/R!


End file.
